Die Einzig Wahre Liebe
by Kate17
Summary: was wenn der Autunfall in der Staffel 4 wirklich passiert wäre


**Die einzig Wahre Liebe**

**Autor: **ClaireTess (Karin)

**Titel: **Die einzig Wahre Liebe

**Hauptcharaktere: **Tess und Nick

**Teile: **14 und Epilog und Prolog

**Inhalt: **Was wäre passiert wenn der Autounfall in „Ein Retter in Not" wirklich passiert wäre

**Altersfreigabe: **hm würde sagen 14 obwohl Kapitel 9 auch 16 sein könnte

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Fanfiktion sonst nichts  
Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors

**Kommentar: **Ein Herzliches Dankeschön an meine beiden Betas Pepperonie und Steffi1388

**Prolog**

Tess und Nick stiegen verliebt und lachend ins Auto, als Nick zurücksetzt passiert es: Ein LKW fährt seitlich in das Auto. Alle schauen schockiert hin. Der erste, der in der Lage ist etwas zu tun ist Alex. Schnell er ruft die Rettung und die Feuerwehr. Nach ein paar Minuten treffen Rettung und Feuerwehr ein. Nick ist nach 10 Minuten geborgen und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht, doch Tess ist ziemlich stark eingeklemmt und kann erst nach einer Stunde aus dem Auto befreit werden, sie wird auch sofort ins Krankenhaus geführt.

**Kapitel 1**

Im Krankenhaus:

Alle Farmbewohner stehen nun schon seit zwei Stunden im Warteraum und wurden zunehmendes ungeduldiger. Die Einlieferung der beiden liegt nun schon über zwei Stunden zurück.

Arzt: „Sind sie die Angehörigen von Nicolas Ryan und Teresa McLeod?"

Alex: „Ich bin der Bruder von Nick Ryan und Tess McLeod hat keine Angehörigen mehr außer einer Nichte die bei ihrem Vater wohnt."

Arzt: „Achso. Also Nick Ryan hat starke Verletzungen am Bein, es kann also dauern bis er wieder laufen kann. Des Weiteren hat er eine mittlere Gehirnerschütterung. Dennoch hatte er wesentlich mehr Glück, als Mrs. McLeod. Sie hatte starke innere Blutungen im Bein und Handbereich, die wir stillen konnten. Hinzu kommt jedoch eine leichte Blutungen im Kopf . Durch die schnell eingeleitete Not-OP, konnten wir diese jedoch stoppen. Leider mussten wir ihr jedoch die Haare abrasieren. Wundern sie sich, also bitte nicht allzu sehr darüber.

Trotz der schnellen Hilfe konnten wir nicht verhindern, dass Ms. McLeod ins Koma gefallen ist. Im Moment können wir leider noch nicht sagen, ob und wann sie wieder aufwacht.

Geschockt hatten alle zugehört.

Alex: „Darf ich zu meinem Bruder?"

Arzt: „Natürlich. Wer von ihnen hatte den engsten Kontakt zu Ms. McLeod?"

Stevie: „Ich glaube ich."

Die anderen nicken nur

Arzt: „Dann können Sie als erstes zu ihr. Ich führe sie dann zur Intensivstation."

Der Arzt führt zunächst Alex zum Zimmer von Nick.

Arzt: „Ihr Bruder kann jeder Zeit aufwachen, es kann sein das er einige Zeit braucht um sich zu erinnern, es kann aber auch sein dass er sich an alles erinnert."

Dann geht der Arzt mit Stevie weiter zur Intensivstation, vor einen Zimmer bleibt der Arzt stehen.

Arzt: „So da wären wir, sie können mit ihr Reden, manchmal verstehen die Betroffenen was man ihnen sagt, vielleicht wacht sie so auf."

**Kapitel 2**

Alex ist mittlerweile in das Zimmer rein gegangen und hat sich neben das Bett von Nick gesetzt.

Alex: „Nick was machst du bloß für Sachen, man kann dich wirklich nie aus den Augen lassen."

Langsam öffnet Nick seine Augen.

Nick: „Wo bin ich?"

Alex: „Im Krankenhaus"

Nick: „Wieso?" wird weiß „Oh nein, wir wollten vom Line Dance Rekordversuch nach Hause fahren. Hatten wir einen Unfall?"

Alex nickt: „Ja ein LKW ist euch in die Seite rein gefahren."

Nick „Was ist mit Tess, geht es ihr gut?"

Alex weis nicht was er sagen soll. Ringt sich schließlich dazu durch Nick die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Alex: „Also, nicht so wirklich. Nick bitte reg dich bitte nicht auf." Verlegen druckst Alex herum, „Sie liegt im Koma."

Nick wird blass: „Nein, dass kann doch alles nur ein Albtraum sein."

Alex: „Leider nicht."

**Kapitel 3**

Währendessen auf der Intensivstation: Stevie ist zu Tess hineingegangen, sie hat zunächst einen Schock, als sie Tess so hilflos da liegen sieht

Stevie: „Oh Tess, wieso bloß?" Sie hat Tränen in den Augen

Stevie setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben den Bett, sie nimmt Tess Hand und beginnt zu erzählen

Stevie: „Weißt du der Line Dance Rekordversuch, wir haben es geschafft, wir haben einen Rekord." sie lächelt und erzählt Tess weiter, einfach alles was ihr gerade einfällt.

Währendessen kommt der Arzt in Nick's Zimmer.

Arzt: „Schön zu sehen, dass Sie schon aufgewacht sind, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Nick: „Gut, mir tut mein Kopf etwas weh und mein Bein auch, aber…" wird vom Arzt unterbrochen

Arzt: „Ich weiß nicht ob ihr Bruder es ihnen jetzt schon gesagt hat. Sie haben eine mittlere Gehirnerschütterung und müssen deshalb mindestens noch 1 Woche liegen bleiben und Sie haben eine Starke Verletzung am Bein und es kann deshalb dauern bis Sie wieder laufen können."

Nick hört zwar zu aber das ist im eigentlich egal.

Nick: „Was ist mit Tess?"

Arzt: „Mrs. McLeod liegt im Koma, wir haben keine Ahnung wann sie wieder aufwachen wird, es hängt von ihrem Willen ab."

Nick hat Tränen in den Augen.

Nick: „Hätte ich bloß besser aufgepasst, dann würde es ihr jetzt gut gehen."

Der Arzt schaut Alex, der mittlerweile neben ihm steht, verwirrt an und Alex flüstert dem Arzt zu: „Sie sind zusammen, noch nicht lange, aber wenn man es so nimmt, lieben sie sich schon ewig." Da lächelt der Arzt nur.

Nick: „Wann kann ich zu ihr?"

Arzt: „Erst wenn die Gehirnerschütterung ganz abgeklungen ist. Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen Mr. Ryan."

Geht aus dem Zimmer

Nick: „Wieso jetzt, ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Hat Tränen in den Augen

Alex: „Sie ist stark, sie wird es schaffen und jetzt ruh dich aus."

Verlässt ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Und wirklich nach ein paar Minuten ist Nick eingeschlafen.

Alex und Stevie kommen gleichzeitig in den Warteraum zurück.

Stevie: „Sie so zusehen, so hilflos, dass ist so schrecklich." hat Tränen in den Augen

Alex: „Stevie ich weiß, aber sie wird es schaffen. Glaub mir, sie ist wie Claire eine Kämpferin."

Bei der Erwähnung von Claires Namen hat er Tränen in den Augen.

Da alle wissen, dass sie jetzt nichts für die zwei tun können, beschließen sie zurück nach Drover's Run zu fahren, denn die Arbeit gehört trotzdem erledigt.

**Kapitel 4**

1 Monat später:

Nick hat jetzt keine Gehirnerschütterung mehr, er hat zum Übergang einen Rollstuhl bekommen.

Arzt: „Wenn Sie wollen können Sie jetzt zu Mrs. McLeod"

Nick: „Ja, natürlich will ich."

Arzt: „Gut dann zeige ich ihnen den Weg."

Bringt Nick zu Tess' Zimmer auf die Intensivstation.

Nick: „Danke."

Der Arzt macht ihm noch die Tür auf und geht dann.

Nick fährt in das Zimmer hinein, es ist ein Schock für ihn, Tess so zusehen.

Nick: „Oh Gott, was hab ich gemacht?" Er ist jetzt neben ihren Bett und nimmt ihre Hand und streichelt leicht darüber.

Nick: „Bitte wach auf Tess, ich will dich nicht verlieren, ich liebe dich doch so sehr, wenn ich dir bloß damals auf dem Jahrmarkt zugehört hätte, dann wäre das alles jetzt nicht passiert. Wieso war ich bloß so egoistisch und habe dich einfach nur dazu drängen wollen das du bei mir einziehst." Er sitzt 3 Stunden an ihrem Bett als eine Krankenschwester hineinkommt.

Krankenschwester: „Mr. Ryan?"

Nick: „Ja."

Krankenschwester: „Sie sind mit Mrs. McLeod zusammen oder?"

Nick: „Ja, wieso?"

Krankenschwester: „Dann könnten Sie jetzt bitte kurz mitkommen, es wartet im Wartezimmer eine Sozialarbeiterin, es geht um Mrs. McLeod's Nichte"

**Kapitel 5**

Nick kommt mit der Krankenschwerster in den Warteraum.

Krankenschwester: „Das ist Mr. Ryan, der Freund von Mrs. McLeod."

Sie geht aus dem Zimmer.

Sozialarbeiterin: „Also gut, die Angelegenheit ist ziemlich wichtig, es geht um Charlotte McLeod, wir haben leider mitbekommen, dass ihr leiblicher Vater, der leider das Sorgerecht hat, sie misshandelt hat. Sie ist des Öfteren zur Behandlung gegeben worden, weil sie mehre Prellungen hatte, die Sache ist die wir haben es geschafft ihm das Sorgerecht für Charlotte zu entziehen, nun Sie kennen ja Mrs. McLeod gut, denken Sie, sie wäre bereit für Charlotte zu sorgen?"

Nick: „Natürlich, es war sehr schwer für sie, Charlotte ihrem Vater zu geben, sie hat es nur gemacht, das Charlotte bei ihren Schwestern sein kann, was passiert eigentlich mit Alina und Nathalie?"

Sozialarbeiterin: „Die Beiden, können wir leider derzeit noch nicht rausholen, weil ja die leibliche Mutter der beiden Mädchen mit ihm verheiratet ist. Wegen Charlotte, wir wollen sie die Zeit in der Mrs. McLeod im Koma liegt nicht in ein Heim geben, wäre jemand auf Drover's Run sie in der Zeit zu sich zu nehmen."

Nick: „Alle, lieben Charlotte. Mein Bruder, er hat oder besser gesagt er sieht sie als wäre sie seine eigene Tochter, er hat ihre Mutter sehr geliebt"

Sozialarbeiterin lächelt: „Das ist schön, wissen Sie wann ihr Bruder kommt?"

In dem Moment kommt Alex in den Raum.

Alex: „He kleiner Bruder, der Arzt sagte mir das du hier bist"

Nick: „He Alex," zur Sozialarbeiterin: „Das ist mein Bruder Alex Ryan, er wäre sicher erfreut in der Zeit wo Tess im Koma ist auf Charlotte aufzupassen." Zunächst ist Alex extrem wütend auf Peter und ist drauf und dran zu ihm zu fahren um ihm mal ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen, doch nach einiger Zeit beruhigt er sich und freut sich, auch wenn er noch immer wütend auf Peter ist, aber etwas gutes hat die ganze Sache, er hat seine kleine BOM wieder.

Sozialarbeiterin: „Wären Sie wirklich dazu bereit? Die Kleine braucht jetzt sehr viel Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit"

Alex: „Auf BOM, natürlich pass ich auf BOM auf" er beginnt zu lächeln und die Sozialarbeiterin schaut verwirrt.

Nick: „Das ist Charlottes Spitzname"

Sozialarbeiterin: „Achso, ich hol dann mal die Kleine"

Geht hinaus und holt Charlotte. Nach 15 Minuten kommt sie mit Charlotte zurück.

Sozialarbeiterin: „So da ist die Kleine, wenn was ist können Sie mich jederzeit anrufen, auch wenn Mrs. McLeod aufwacht" übergibt Charlotte an Alex

Charlotte: „Daddy."

Die Sozialarbeiterin lächelt und geht dann.

Alex: „Na meine Kleine, jetzt bist du wieder zu Haus"

Charlotte: „Hause"

Nick: „Alex, glaubst du es würde Tess helfen wenn BOM auch bei ihr wäre"

Alex: „Nick, ein Versuch ist es sicher Wert."

Arzt kommt und hört den letzten Satz von Alex.

Arzt: „Was ist einen Versuch Wert?"

Nick: „Wenn ich Charlotte mitnehme zu Tess, vielleicht hilft es ihr."

Arzt: „Das ist sicher eine gute Idee, aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass sie in 2 Stunden mit ihrer Therapie beginnen müssen."

Nick will zu Tess gehen aber der Arzt hält ihn noch auf.

Arzt: „Es gibt eine gute Nachricht, wir haben jetzt ein neues EKG gemacht, es ist nur noch ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis etwas angeschlagen, es kann also sein das sie sich an Sachen die vor kurzen passiert sind nicht mehr erinnert, wir haben keine Ahnung wie lang sie brauchen wird sich wieder vollständig erinnert.

Nick: „Das ist ja mal was gutes" versucht zu lächeln.

Arzt: „Die Chancen, dass sie bald aufwachen wird stehen auch nicht schlecht."

Nick: „Das hört sich noch besser an"

Arzt lächelt ihn an und geht dann.

**Kapitel 6**

Nick geht mit Charlotte zu Tess und setzt sich neben dem Bett auf den Sessel mit Charlotte auf den Schoss.

Nick: „Tess, bitte wach doch auf, wir brauchen dich doch alle." hat Tränen in den Augen

Charlotte krabbelt aufs Bett und kuschelt sich zu Tess.

Plötzlich beginnt Tess langsam ihre Hand zu bewegen und versucht die Augen zu öffnen. Als Nick es sieht beginnt er zu strahlen. Nach ein paar Minuten hat Tess die Augen offen.

Nick: „Du bist wach Tess"

Tess: „Nick, BOM."

Verwirrt schaut Tess sich um.

Nick: „Jetzt wird alles gut Tess. Du bist wieder wach und BoM ist bei uns."

Tess: Danke.

Nick strahlt sie an

Tess: „Was ist passiert?"

Nick: „An was kannst du dich als letztes erinnern?"

Tess lächelt: „Das du mich gefragt hast ob ich bei dir essen will" wird dann weiß „Bin ich von Oskar gefallen"

Nick: „Nein." Er hat Tränen in den Augen

Tess hat jetzt Tränen in den Augen: „Nein, ich kann mich an unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht nicht erinnern."

Nick wischt Tess die Tränen weg und küsst sie sanft. Nach dem Kuss öffnet Tess langsam die Augen.

Nick: „Tess, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich nie mehr gehen lassen"

Tess: „Das hört sich gut an, ich kann mich jetzt vage an die Nacht erinnern, das nächste Mal brauchen wir nur ein Frühstück" beide lachen

Tess: „Na BOM, du warst ja müde" lächelt Nick an

Nick: „Sie ist froh wieder bei dir zu sein"

Tess: „Wir haben sie zurück?"

Nick: „Ja wir haben Charlotte zurück, Peter hat sie nicht gut behandelt"

Tess: „Meine arme Kleine."

Nick: „Sie ist wirklich wie Claire."

Tess: „Ja das ist sie" lächelt Nick an „Ich glaube Claire's letzter Wille wird erfüllt."

Nick schaut sie verwirrt an

Nick: „Was meinst du?"

Tess: „Das hört sich jetzt dumm an aber ich habe Claire nach ihrem Tod gesehen, sie sagte, dass sie will, dass wir eine Familie gründen und auf Charlotte aufpassen."

Nick strahlt sie an: „Das heißt du willst…" wird von Tess unterbrochen

Tess: „Ja ich will die Mutter deiner Kinder werden." lächelt ihn verliebt an

Nick: „Tess du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und du bist die Einzige mit der ich Kinder haben will."

Tess strahlt ihn an

Nick: „Tess und du meinst wirklich das ich nicht so wie mein Vater bin."

Tess lacht: „Nick du bist ganz anders und du wirst ein wundervoller Vater sein."

Die beiden küssen sich

Erst nach dem Kuss realisiert Tess das Nick im Rollstuhl sitzt

Tess: „Nick wieso…"

Nick unterbricht Tess: „Ich wusste, dass diese Frage noch kommen will, ich hatte ne starke Verletzung am Bein die jetzt schon ziemlich gut Abgeklungen ist, ich muss jetzt noch zur Psychotherapie"

Tess: „Oh Nick, tut es sehr weh"

Nick: „Tess es tut nicht so weh wie dass ich Schuld bin das du hier liegst"

Tess: „Nick du bist doch nicht Schuld, wir hatten einen Unfall"

Nick: „Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte oder wenn wir wirklich ins Motel gegangen wäre."

Tess: „Nick hör auf, es ist nicht deine Schuld und das wichtigste ist, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind."

Nick: „Du hast recht Tess."

**Kapitel 7**

Es kommt eine Krankenschwester in das Zimmer.

Krankenschwester: „Oh Mrs. McLeod sie sind aufgewacht, deshalb wird Mr. Ryan wohl vergessen haben zur Therapie zu gehen"

Nick: „Oh die hab ich total vergessen."

Da kommt der Arzt rein

Arzt: „Mr. Ryan sollten Sie nicht bei der Psychotherapie sein?"

Nick: „Ähm, ja."

Tess: „Ähm, das ist wohl meine Schuld."

Arzt: „Mrs. McLeod sie sind ja aufgewacht, da werden wir jetzt mal ein paar Untersuchungen machen, während Mr. Ryan zur Therapie geht."

Nick gibt Tess einen sanften Kuss

Nick: „Bis später, ich liebe dich."

Tess: „Bis später, ich liebe dich auch."

Nick fährt mit der Krankenschwester zu Psychotherapie. Er strengte sich beim Training so an, dass er am Ende wirklich schaffte ein paar Schritte zu gehen

Währenddessen bei Tess

Arzt: „Oh wer schläft den da?"

Tess: „Das ist meine Nichte, Charlotte"

Arzt: „Ah, ich weis schon, nur bei der Untersuchung ist es nicht so sinnvoll."

Da kommt Alex in das Zimmer.

Alex: „He Tess du bist ja aufgewacht und mein Bruder ist nicht mal fähig was zu sagen. Das ist echt typisch."

Tess: „Ist auch meine Schuld, kannst du vielleicht Charlotte nehmen, ich hätte jetzt ein paar Untersuchungen."

Alex: „Klar nehme ich sie." nimmt Vorsichtig Charlotte, doch Charlotte wacht auf.

Charlotte: „Nicht weg Tante Tess"

Tess: „Ich bin bald wieder da BOM, ich muss nur ein paar Untersuchungen machen"

Charlotte: „Charlotte Tess lieb."

Tess: „Ich hab dich auch lieb Charlotte."

Der Arzt führt Tess zum Untersuchungszimmer und die Untersuchungen beginnen.

Nach der Untersuchung darf Tess in dasselbe Zimmer wie Nick.

Nick: „Tess."

Tess: „Ich darf jetzt bei dir bleiben."

Nick strahlt sie an, da kommt der Arzt

Arzt: „Mrs. McLeod wir haben jetzt die Ergebnisse."

Tess nimmt Nick's Hand.

Arzt: „Also das mit ihrer Hand ist vollständig OK, nicht einmal eine Narbe ist zu sehen, das Bein ist auch OK, nur es wird eine Narbe bleiben und sie müssen auch eine Psychotherapie machen, da sie ja lange nicht mehr gegangen sind, aber es ist ansonsten alles OK, das ist wirklich sehr gut.

Tess: „Und wann können wir nach Hause."

Arzt: „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, es kommt drauf an wie sie mit der Therapie vorankommen.

**Kapitel 8**

Einen Tag später hat Tess auch ihre erste Therapiestunde und sie kam überraschend gut zurecht. Bei Nick lief die Therapie so gut, dass er wirklich selbstständig gehen konnte.

2 Wochen später konnte Tess auch mit Krücken gehen und beide konnten nach Hause, wobei Tess in 2 Wochen wieder vorbei kommen sollte.

Auf Drover's Run angekommen gab es erst mal eine Überraschungsparty für Tess und Nick.

Tess: „Ich danke euch allen."

Meg: „Ist doch klar, dass wir das machen."

Stevie: „Du bist ja auch meine beste Freundin."

Tess: „Oh Stevie" Stevie geht zu Tess und diese umarmt sie

Tess: „Ihr werdet wohl noch einige Zeit ohne mich bei der Arbeit zurecht kommen müssen." versucht zu lächeln.

Meg: „Tess das ist doch kein Problem, ich weis das du was tun willst, du kannst doch die Buchhaltung machen und ich überlass dir einfach das kochen."

Tess: „Danke Meg." lächelt

Alex: „So und jetzt lasst uns zu essen beginnen, sonst verhungere ich noch."

Alle lachen und so beginnen alle zu essen.

Nach dem Essen.

Nick flüstert in Tess Ohr: „Wohin soll ich dich entführen, nach Wilgul oder einfach nur in dein Zimmer"

Tess grinst und flüstert zurück: „Ich glaube heute verwenden wir mal mein Bett, ich kann doch nicht zulassen das du fährst" Beide grinsen, als die anderen beginnen aufzuräumen.

Alex: „So ich werde dann mal nach Wilgul fahren, soll ich dich gleich mitnehmen Nick?"

Nick: „Nein Alex." Alex schaut fragend

Tess grinsend: „Ich beschlagnahme Nick heute."

Alex grinsend: „Wenn das so ist, dann noch einen schönen Abend ihr beide."

Tess: „Alex kannst du heute vielleicht auf Charlotte aufpassen?"

Alex: „Aber mit Vergnügen."

Tess: „Danke Alex."

Alex holt Charlotte und geht dann mit ihr zum Auto und fährt weg.

Als Alex weg ist beginnt Nick Tess sanft zu küssen, doch es wird immer leidenschaftlicher

Nach ca. 5 Minuten hören sie ein Räuspern hinter sich und drehen sich um, Meg, Stevie und Jodi stehen hinter den beiden und grinsen.

Meg grinsend: „Tess, wozu hast du ein Zimmer?"

Tess wird rot und stottert: „Ähm, ja da wollten wir doch gerade hin."

Meg: „Tess ist schon gut, ihr habt euch ja so lang nicht gehabt, ihr habt das Haus jetzt ganz für euch alleine."

Alle drei gehen zu ihren Quartieren.

**Kapitel 9**

Tess beginnt mit den Krücken ins Haus zu gehen, im Haus angekommen, legt Nick seine Hände um Tess Hüfte.

Nick: „Lass die Krücken hier, ich bring dich hinauf."

Tess grinst und lässt die Krücken fallen. Nick nimmt sie auf den Arm und bringt sie in ihr Zimmer und legt sie dort auf ihr Bett.

Tess: „Willst du nicht zu mir kommen, ich glaube das Bett ist zu groß für mich alleine."

Nick: „Na da muss ich mich wohl zu dir legen." grinst

Tess grinst und sagt unschuldig: „So wie es ausschaut ja."

Nick legt sich neben Tess und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann beginnen sie sich zu küssen, erst sanft und dann immer stürmischer. Dann beginnen sie sich auszuziehen, als Nick Tess Hose ausziehen möchte stockt sie.

Nick: „Tess es ist nur eine Narbe. Und wer hat den Mal zu mir gesagt es kommt drauf an wie man die Narbe trägt?"

Tess: „Nick ich weis." Jetzt lässt sie sich die Hose ausziehen und Nick streicht ihr leicht über die Narbe,

Nick: „Ich liebe dich Tess!"

Tess: „Ich liebe dich auch Nick."

Dann schlafen sie miteinander.

Am Morgen:

Nick: „Morgen mein Engel"

Tess: „Morgen" lächelt ihn verliebt an „Danke für den gestrigen Abend."

Nick: „Da muss ich aber dir danken."

Tess: „So jetzt hab ich aber Hunger." steht langsam auf und schafft es wirklich ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Dann wankt sie und Nick springt aus dem Bett und stützt sie.

Tess: „Danke Nick, aber ich muss es doch schaffen, ich hab doch Drover's zu leiten und ich will doch dir auch auf Wilgul helfen."

Nick: „Tess du schaffst es." lächelt sie an „Wir schaffen es." Jetzt lächelt auch Tess

Tess: „Du hast recht wir schaffen es."

Nick: „Tess magst du heute Abend vielleicht zum Abendessen nach Wilgul kommen."

Tess: „Ja gerne, aber da musst du mich aber eher von Drover's abholen."

Nick lacht: „Das tu ich gerne."

Er dachte sich, ja heute ist der Zeitpunkt, ich muss sie heute diese Frage stellen, ich will sie nie mehr verlieren.

Tess: „Gut dann sollten wir jetzt runter gehen, du musst mich aber so wie es ausschaut stützen, wir haben nämlich meine Krücken unten vergessen." beide lachen und Nick stützt sie während des runter Gehens ab.

**Kapitel 10**

Meg: „Da seid ihr ja, es ist schon 9 Uhr."

Tess: „Oh Sorry Meg, wir haben verschlafen."

Meg: „Ist schon gut, ach Alex ist schon da mit BOM."

Tess lächelt Meg an: „Wir sollten ihr vielleicht einen anderen Spitznamen geben, sie ist ja jetzt kein Baby mehr." Alle lachen

Meg: „Ja du hast recht!"

Tess: „Charly wäre doch gut, oder?"

Nick: „Hört sich sehr gut an."

Alex kommt mit Charlotte rein

Alex: „Na ihr Langschläfer auch schon aufgewacht" beide werden rot

Charlotte: „Tante Tess will." Alex gibt Charlotte Tess

Tess: "Na hast du mich vermisst?"

Charlotte: „Charlotte Tante Tess lieb hat und Daddy auch.", lächelt Alex an.

Alex: „Sie nennt mich immer Daddy." strahlt

Charlotte: „Du Daddy, Peter blöd."

Tess: „Ja da hast du Recht."

Nick: „Bis später Tess, ich hol dich dann um 7 Uhr ab."

Tess: „7 Uhr hört sich gut an." lächelt ihn an.

Nick gibt er noch einen Kuss und fährt dann mit Alex nach Wilgul.

Tess: „Charly wollen wir was spielen?"

Charlotte: „Ja."

Tess geht mit Charlotte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Spielzeuge für Charlotte sind. Dort setzten sie sich hin und beginnen Zu spielen. Tess ist total froh das sie das kleine Stück ohne Krücken geschafft hat.

Der Tag vergeht schnell und schnell ist es Abend.

Tess: „Stevie, was soll ich bloß anziehen"

Stevie: „Wie wäre es wenn du das blaue Kleid anziehst?"

Tess: „Ja das ist gut." zieht sich um

Stevie: „Du schaust einfach toll aus."

Tess: „Danke."

Stevie: „Nick wird staunen wie du ausschaust und das du es geschafft hast alleine zu gehen."

Tess: „Ja und ich bin froh das ich jetzt alleine gehen kann, auch wenn ich dadurch schnell müde werde."

**Kapitel 11**

Gehen langsam runter, Nick wartet schon unten.

Nick: „WOW, Tess du schaust wunderschön aus und du kannst alleine gehen."

Tess: „Ja, aber nicht lange." lächelt

Nick: „Wollen wir, my Lady?"

Tess nickt: „Natürlich und Alex, Stevie passt ja gut auf Charly auf"

Stevie: „Natürlich."

Tess und Nick fahren nach Wilgul

Nick trägt Tess ins Esszimmer, dort sind Rosenblätter verteilt und Nick zündet die Kerzen an.

Tess: „Oh Nick es ist wunderschön und so romantisch."

Nick: „Tess für dich mach ich alles."

Nick bringt das Essen rein und sie beginnen zu essen, nach dem Essen:

Tess: „Es war sehr lecker."

Nick: „Schön das es dir geschmeckt hat. Tess ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen."

Tess schaut ihn fragend an

Nick: „Tess du bist die wundervollste Frau der Welt, die Liebe meines Lebens, ich will dich nie mehr verlieren, die Zeit wo die im Komma warst war so schrecklich für mich, ich hatte das Gefühl dich zu verlieren, Tess ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein. Teresa Charlotte McLeod, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Tess rinnen Tränen über die Wange: „Oh Nick, ja ich will, ich will dich auch nie wieder verlieren."

Nick strahlt sie an und nimmt einen Ring aus der Hosentasche und gibt ihn ihr langsam auf den Finger.

Beide strahlen sich an und verbringen diese Nacht, sich ihre Liebe zu zeigen ohne in Wort zu sagen.

Am nächsten Tag als Tess und Nick auf Drover's Run kommen sieht Stevie als erste das Tess einen Ring am Finger hat.

Stevie: „Oh Tess ich freu mich so für dich." umarmt sie

Tess: „Ich freu mich auch total."

Stevie: „Wisst ihr schon wann ihr heiraten wollt."

Tess lächelt Nick an: „So schnell wie möglich."

Stevie: „Ich freu mich so für euch." geht lächelnd an ihre Arbeit

Nick: „Tess wir sollten vielleicht zusammen ziehen."

Tess: „Ja das würde dann alles perfekt machen."

Nick: „Also ich hab mir überlegt, dass Alex Wilgul übernehmen könnte und wir dann zusammen auf Drover's Run wohnen."

Tess: „Eine sehr gute Idee, aber was ist mit Killarney?"

Nick: „Tess, Alex und ich haben ausgemacht, dass wenn es einmal so sein wird wir Killarney zusammen führen und einen Vorarbeiter einstellen werden."

Tess: „Ihr habt schon alles geplant, oder?"

Nick: „Ja Schatz, bist du sehr böse?"

Tess lacht: „Nein Nick, aber ich will das nächste Mal vorher deine Entscheidung wissen."

Nick: „Das wirst du versprochen Schatz."

**Kapitel 12**

Am Nachmittag fahren Tess und Nick mit Harry zum Standesamt und als sie zurück fahren lächeln sie sich verliebt an. Als sie auf Drover's Run ankommen warten schon alle auf sie.

Stevie: „Und wann heiratet ihr?"

Tess: „Schon in neun Wochen."

Stevie: „Das geht aber schnell."

Tess: „Ja und deshalb fliegen wir jetzt auch nach Melbourne, Stevie und Jodi"

Jodi: „Cool."

Stevie: „Aber wer macht die ganze Arbeit?"

Nick: „Alex und ich, weil ich hab ja schon alles." grinst Tess schelmisch an

Tess: „Jaja, du hast ja schon alles geplant."

1 Woche später in Melbourne, Tess hat endlich ein Brautkleid gefunden, ein schlichtes weißes Kleid und für Jodi und Stevie die, die Brautjungfern sind, ein Blaues Kleid.

8 Wochen später, der Tag der Hochzeit ist gekommen.

Nick wartet ungeduldig vor dem Altar. Als der Hochzeitsmarsch beginnt und Tess langsam zum Altar kommt. Ihm stockt der Atem, Tess ist einfach wunderschön in ihrem Kleid.

Betty, die Standesbeamtin beginnt: Willkommen zur Hochzeit von Tess und Nick" Sie beginnt eine ihrer berühmten Reden.

Betty: „Wenn jemand etwas dagegen hat soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Keiner sagt was und Betty fährt fort:

„Sagt euch jetzt bitte eure Schwüre, Nick du beginnst"

Nick: „Tess, du bist die Einzige für mich, die Liebe meines Lebens, als du im Komma warst, hab ich mich so leer gefühlt, ich verspreche dir für immer für dich da zu sein, egal ob in guten oder in schlechten Tagen, ich liebe dich Tess."

Tess mit Tränen in den Augen: „Nick, ich liebe dich seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, ich verspreche dir immer bei dir zu sein und dich zu lieben bis zu unseren Tod."

Betty gibt den Trauzeugen, Stevie und Alex ein Zeichen

Nick: „Mit diesem Ring, binde ich mich für immer an dich Tess."

Tess: „Nick, mit diesem Ring, binde ich mich für immer an dich."

Betty: „Es freut mich ihnen Mr. und Mrs. McLeod-Ryan vorstellen zu dürfen."

Tess und Nick unterschreiben noch die Eheurkunde.

Es wird noch lange gefeiert, doch Tess und Nick gehen relativ früh schlafen, da sie am nächsten Tag in der Früh in die Flitterwochen nach Haiti fliegen.

**Kapitel 13**

4 Wochen später kommen Tess und Nick total fröhlich von den Flitterwochen zurück.

Tess umarmte alle glücklich, als sie plötzlich zusammen bricht, Nick kann sie gerade noch auffangen. Er bringt sie in ihr Bett und setzt sich neben sie. 2 Stunden später wacht sie wieder auf.

Tess: „Nick, was ist den passiert"

Nick: „Schatz, du bist zusammen gebrochen, vielleicht sollten wir zum Arzt fahren."

Tess: „Nick, mir geht's gut, dass war sicher nur wegen den Flug."

Nick: „Wie du meinst Schatz." küsst sie sanft

Tess: „So dann sollten wir uns mal an die Arbeit machen." lächelt Nick an und steht auf, sie gehen zusammen runter. Tess sieht Charlotte und nimmt sie auf den Arm

Tess: „Na Charly hast du mich vermisst?"

Charlotte: „Ja, Charly, Tante vermisst, war aber witzig bei Daddy." Tess lächelt Charly an

Da wird Tess wieder schwindlig und sie bricht wieder in Nicks Armen zusammen.

Nick: „Stevie, Alex, könnt ihr wieder auf Drover's und Charly aufpassen, ich fahr mit ihr ins Krankenhaus.

Tess wacht erst im Krankenhaus, in einem Krankenbett auf.

Tess: „Nick, wo bin ich?"

Nick: „Wir sind im Krankenhaus, sie machen ein paar Tests, damit wir wissen was du hast."

Tess: „Nick, du weist doch das ich Krankenhäuser hasse."

Da kommt der Arzt rein.

Arzt: „Mr. und Mrs. McLeod-Ryan, ich darf ihnen gratulieren."

Tess schaut den Arzt verwirrt an.

Arzt: „Sie sind schwanger Mrs. Ryan, wir werden jetzt erst mal einen Ultraschall machen." lächelt sie an.

Tess strahlt Nick an, als der Arzt mit der Ultraschalluntersuchung beginnt.

Arzt: „Sie sind in der 13 Woche, oh das sind ja Zwillinge."

Tess: „Zwillinge." lächelt Nick an

Arzt: „Wollen Sie das Geschlecht wissen?"

Beide nicken.

Arzt: „Es sind keine Eineiige, ah das eine ist ein Mädchen, doch das Zweite zeigt uns seine Schokoladenseite."

Nick und Tess schauen sich glücklich an.

Arzt: „Wir sehen uns dann in 4 Wochen wieder."

Tess und Nick gehen glücklich zum Auto und fahren nach Drover's Run zurück.

Auf Drover's Run warten schon alle total gespannt auf die Beiden.

Jodi: „Tess, was hast, ist alles OK?"

Tess: „Beruhigt euch, es ist alles OK, ich bin nicht krank, sondern." schaut Nick glücklich an

Tess: „Ich bin schwanger, wir bekommen Zwillinge."

Alex: „WOW, ich wird Onkel, gut gemacht ihr beiden."

Tess und Nick werden rot

Tess nimmt Charly: „Charly, komm wir gehen mal, deine Mammi besuchen." Sie fährt mit ihr zu Claires Grab.

Tess: „Claire ich vermisse dich, schade das du jetzt nicht dabei sein kannst." zu Charly „Charly du bist ja jetzt fast 3 Jahre alt."

Charly nickt: „Mummy vermissen tu."

Tess: „Ich weis Charly, wir vermissen sie alle." lächelt sie an „Charly du wirst jetzt bald eine große Cousine sein und ich weiß das du es wahrscheinlich noch nicht verstehst, aber Nick wird dich adoptieren, ich weiß Alex wird immer dein Daddy sein und du kannst auch jederzeit zu ihm, aber es war der Letzte Wunsch deiner Mutter."

Charly: „Echte Familie wir." lächelt „Charly, Tante Tess und Onkel Nick lieb hat und Daddy auch."

Tess lächelt sie an: „Ich weis Charly." fährt wieder mit ihr zurück

Tess: „Also wir müssen euch noch etwas sagen, also Nick wird Charly adoptieren" zu Alex „Alex, du wirst immer ihr Daddy sein, aber es war Claires letzter Wunsch, sie wollte immer eine heile Familie."

Alex nickt traurig: „Ich weiß."

**Kapitel 14**

Es sind 5 Monate vergangen und Nick hat Charly in der zwischen Zeit adoptiert und Tess steht kurz vor der Geburt.

Nick ist gerade bei der Arbeit in der Scheune, Tess kommt zu ihm um ihm das Essen zu bringen, als plötzlich ihre Wehen beginnen.

Nick: „Tess was ist?"

Tess: „Die Wehen, meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt"

Nick: „Schatz, können wir noch ins Krankenhaus"

Tess: „Ich glaube das geht sich nicht mehr aus"

Nick: „Gut dann gehen wir ins Haus."

Tess stützt Tess und bringt sie ins Haus, wo Meg zum Glück gerade ist, Nick bringt Tess in ihr Zimmer und Meg geht heißes Wasser und Tücher holen, sowie Alex anzurufen, die mit Stevie und Jodi unterwegs ist und auch den Arzt. Als Meg zurück kommt

Meg: „Ganz ruhig Tess, die anderen werden auch gleich da sein und der Arzt auch."

Tess nickt, dann hat sie wieder eine Wehe. Nach 10 Minuten kommen Alex, Stevie und Jodi.

Stevie: „Tess du schaffst es."

Meg: „Tess, du musst jetzt anfangen zu pressen"

Tess: „ Es tut so weh." es kommt wieder eine Wehe und Tess presst

Meg: „Mach weiter so Tess, ich kann schon das Köpfchen vom ersten sehen."

Nach 5 Minuten:

Meg: „Tess es ist ein Mädchen.", sie gibt Jodi das Mädchen zum waschen

Meg: „Tess du musst weiter presse."

Nach 10 Minuten ist das 2 da.

Meg gibt Tess ihre 2 Kinder: „Gratulation ein Mädchen und ein Junge."

Tess: „Nick sie sind perfekt"

Nick: „Danke Tess, sie sind so schön wie du" Beiden rinnen Tränen über die Wangen

In dem Moment kommt der Arzt

Arzt: „Oh ich komme zu spät." er beginnt die drei zu untersuchen

Arzt: „Mutter wie Kinder sind wohlauf, ich gratuliere ihnen beiden Mr. und Mrs. McLeod-Ryan.

Als alle aus dem Raum sind:

Nick: „Hast du dir schon Namen für die Beiden überlegt?"

Tess: „Ja, für unsere Kleine Louise Marie und für unseren Kleinen Gary James?"

Nick: „Hört sich gut an"

Als die anderen wieder mit Essen ins Zimmer kommen

Tess: „Dürfen wir euch Louise Marie und"

Nick: „Gary James McLeod-Ryan." vorstellen

Jodi: „Oh Tess, sie sind so süß."

**Epilog**

Mittlerweile sind 6 Jahre vergangen, Tess hält Nick lächelnd im Arm, sie schauen ihren Kindern beim spielen zu. Vor 4 Jahren hat Tess noch ein Mädchen bekommen Marion Claire und vor 2 Jahren noch einen Sohn Jake Alexander. Tess lächelt Nick an und nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, sie werden in 5 Monaten noch ein Mädchen bekommen, sie hatten sich schon den Namen überlegt: Isabel Jodi. Tess hatte nie gedacht, dass sie trotz den Tod von Claire, so glücklich werden kann, aber Charly war das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter und sie liebte Tess, auch wenn sie ihr manchmal gestehen musste das sie ihre Mutter vermisste. Es waren wirklich alle glücklich, auch Alex, denn Charly konnte jederzeit zu ihm nach Wilgul was diese auch oft machte. Tess lächelte Nick glücklich an ihr Leben war perfekt geworden, sie war froh über den Unfall, den sonst wäre sie wahrscheinlich wieder weggelaufen, so hatte sie aber ihre Liebe eingestanden und ihr Glück mit Nick gefunden.

Also, die Idee und die Umsetzung deiner FF gefällt mir sehr gut. Besonders am Anfang ist einiges unlogisch, doch du hast dich wahnsinnig gesteigert im Verlaufe dieser FF. Manchmal bringst du für meinen Geschmack zu wenig Gefühl rüber, da dies aber sehr gleichmäßig ist, passt es wieder super.

Gegen Ende hättest du noch etwas ausführlicher werden könne. Besonders die Szene am Grab von Claire.

Ansonsten superschöne FF

Lg Julia

Seite 15 von 15


End file.
